


Decadence

by herbailiwick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chocolate, F/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthea has Mycroft right where she wants him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decadence

He moaned around the chocolate she'd put in his mouth and left there to melt, his eyes closing involuntarily. The desk felt much too cool against his bare chest and stomach, making him feel delicate in a strangely enticing way. He ducked his head, sighing around the melting chocolate on his tongue. 

He could feel the indentations of her nails, light but so hard and strong against the soft flesh of his buttocks as she parted him, opening him up. He gasped. He could feel her breath near him as he squirmed, in a place he'd never felt breath before.

"I told you what I was going to do," she said, voice as rich as the chocolate but nowhere near as sweet. "I'm going to open you up and make you scream for me. You know you will." She dug her nails in just a bit more, further parting his cheeks, and he writhed in her grasp with a soft, thick-sounding moan around the pool of milk chocolate and the sweet filling of fruit and salted caramel it was trying to leave behind.

"Grab another chocolate once that one's gone," she instructed, then leaned in and licked at the back of his upper thigh. His thigh's muscle twitched slightly at the contact, as did his unattended prick, and he chewed at the last bit of sticky filling in his mouth, swallowing. He smelled of the expensive soap she'd just bathed him with until she'd dragged him into his study and made him bend over just for her.

With shaking, perfectly-manicured fingers, he managed to pull the box within reach and extricate a sweet, sucking at it, licking, before pushing it between his lips whole. He moaned and ducked his head as if trying to bury his face in the cool wood of the desk. It was an intense dark chocolate with a hint of cinnamon.

"What would the Commonwealth say now?" she teased. She pulled close enough to him that blue lace of her lingerie scratched at the back of his thighs and calves. He pulled in a sharp breath through his nose as he felt her trace around his hole with a perfectly smooth fingernail, scraping lightly over smooth, pale skin.

Just thinking about what she was about to do made him feel shaky with want. She traced round once again for good measure, and goosebumps rose up on his skin. The warmth of the cinnamon dark chocolate was mostly gone, and his mouth hung open slightly, his breathing quick and just shy of silent.

Both of her hands were in position again, and her hair tickled at the back of his thighs as she paused with her lips a scant inch from him to say, "I'm not sure you want this badly enough." He could hear the smirk in the tone, and he groaned.

"Darling," he admonished in a slightly flustered tone. His hips hitched slightly, his bare toes curling.

She smirked, but followed his unspoken request. She brushed her lips against him with a little sigh, then flicked the tip of her tongue out a few times to wet him and test his resistance. She pressed into him with gradually increasing pressure brought through successive laps of her tongue. 

He cried out, shivering as a droplet of pre-ejaculate slipped out the tip of his prick. He felt her giggle against him and run her tongue lightly over him once.

"You're so sensitive," she praised breathily against him, and he choked out a groan, gripping at the desk helplessly. She used the tip of her nail to try and coax him to relax for a moment with gentle scratching. It seemed to help just a little.

Then she was pressing inside, feeling him stretch around her tongue. She moaned. His fingers and toes fought for purchase on the smooth, wood surfaces of the desk and the floor. He shouted out something garbled that wasn't a word, not even nearly, not in English nor in any of the multiple languages he knew.

He was entirely hers, wanting but pliant, as her fingernails scratched, as the lace scratched too and her hair tickled and her tongue demanded a cooperation he begged for in turn with whimpers and cries.

"God, you're undone," she breathed, staring at him, at the twitching of his wet entrance, at the tension in his muscles, at the shiver her observation brought about in him. 

His cock was naked in the air, needy and abandoned. He could feel a dribble escape the tip.

"Get another chocolate," she said, voice rough.

His fingers felt very stupid as he fumbled with the packaging. Needing the chocolate in order to get more attention, but unable to do the thing properly or with any dignity, he overturned the package onto the desk. Tossing the package aside, he curled the closest sweet into his palm and filled his panting mouth.

"Eager." She slapped at the right cheek of his arse, the impact rather jarring. He groaned around the chocolate, shifting his hips. He indeed made a choking sort of scream around the sweet as she attacked him with her mouth again, this time with a blinding determination and pace that made his mind go fuzzy and his cock throb. He screamed more than just the once, actually.

Saliva dribbled down from her slick bottom lip and onto his tight bollocks. One hand left his cheek to curl around his incredibly hot length and she didn't let up on his clutching hole as she ran her grip up and down just the way he liked it, setting the right pace for such a moment of desperation. He sagged against the desk, but was still tense and needy and _loud._

And then he was coming for her. She took him through the shudders of his release, feeling so heated at his reactions that she used her free hand to rub at her insistent clit through the fabric of soaked panties, admiring the way his hole hugged at nothing, the way her boyfriend had become completely gone with the sensations, with his incredible release, and all because of her.

She stood on knees that were a bit shaky, but not nearly as shaky as his were, coaxing him to stand and walk just far enough to collapse into his favorite chair. 


End file.
